Character Creation
Welcome Welcome to the magnificent world of Star Wars. Congratulations on taking your first step towards creating a brand new character that you will nurture and help grow amongst our universe. First things first however, there are a couple of things you must be aware of so that you can have a successful and fun time in the world of Star Wars: The Lost Saga. Character Creation Rules First of all, allow me to go over a few rules for Character Creation, they are rather simple to follow and won't require a lot of mental power on your part to remember, but do please head them. *'Rule One:' You may only have five characters at a time should you chose to have those characters, remember this well. You may choose to drop a character at any time, but be warned that once dropped a character will not come back into play unless under special conditions. *'Rule Two:' Character death is permanent, should your character fall in combat and be killed the character will pass on to the next world. The only exception is for Jedi who become one with the force and can come back in what is known as 'Spirit Form'. Sith can do this as well. *'Rule Three:' You should read over the entirity of Character Creation before you ask the GMs for questions. How to create a Lost Saga Character Part I: Naming your character! So you've figured out the rules and put them to your memory its time to get down to the nitty gritty and create your character that will surf the galaxy and make a name for themselves! First and most importantly you will need to figure out the race you wish to be and the name you wish to have to go with that race. For Example: A Chiss would receive a name like: Lilla'mara'luno due to its races specific name, however a human would receive a name like Lyle or Kyle or Chris. It all depends on race specifics what your character should be named like. Here are some examples on what some races names should look like: *'Human:' **Corcus Nerwol **Aeodia Leegana **Palla Elloinne **Jeka Soran **Pakdge Cyneerre **Saven Terronel **Nabsh Nayhek **Sribatt Gunng **Ran Nexell **Celdo Thraross *'Twi'lek:' **Nuth Gerepp **Zenv'lik **Kazsak Gellan **Linlot'ili **Nutak'yan **Cara'ona **Darlaa Ooree **Nofort'mad **Liara Vil **Fiana Nelma *'Zabrak:' **Clercle Gekkuo **Larhu Dulag **Donrin Juoric **Kahzul Aawyr **Veshle Karbil **Jesuk Prurous **Qotbei Kanmorr **Lardhyr Lukmorr **Kyowan Lekkdup **Zarer Dinren *'Wookie:' **Shorhynn **Mallattamba **Arrruun **Attilambac **Krurhitchuk **Graanta **Enoak **Liera **Nawrhynn **Ralbaca *'Bothan:' **Teyyk Bree'sro **Terrov Rett'skar **Joryr Den'ag **Bemka Den'sor **Velst Yi'kre **Yebf Loren'kre **Norshk Dellin **Aska Oruo'rov **Boryyk Rank'cor **Dirrnar Rank'kor *'Rodian:' **Dormo **Qido **Dorvaro Malkas **Juoila Teeno **Keeaf **Dheenvat **Garvo **Hyaf **Harina **Dovo *'Trandoshan:' **Gurkkev **Junkkal **Corcck **Dukguss **Bossk **Lankskka **Oruklua **Junnorr **Rukdor **Felgak *'Mon Calamari:' **Opnel **Jesmal **Jessam **Lonoasam **Akanot **Akanro **Arbbar **Ralszh **Reot **Ackphen There are many, many more races and different spellings and ways to make the name, so these are just a few examples of a few of the races that you'll encounter in the star wars universe, if you have questions about other races please visit www.starwars.wikia.com and take a look at the Races of Star Wars and choose what you desire to make, and then come to us for naming tips, we'll be glad to help. How to create a Lost Saga Character Part II: Skills! Skills play an important part on your character generation, the reason for this is that once you create your character and choose your skills you are stuck like that for the rest of your career with that character, because this is freeform and there for we don't exactly level up or get stronger over time unless the person running the show (Sorin) has a nice streak and lets something happen to allow you to upgrade a certain skill or something of the sort. So when choosing your skills and specialization you need to keep in mind what you desire to do with your characters. You may find a list of skills here: Skills How to create a Lost Saga Character Part IIa: Skill Limitations Upon character creation I know a lot of you are thinking 'Wow! We have no limitations?! Lets put all our points in one skill and be EPIC!' Well, that's not true sadly. Upon character creation, your skills are limited to +20 at creation, you may not go over this amount when creating a character. This is simply so we can avoid having characters start out as god tier in certain skills. Also, it allows for variety rather then tunnel creation. So keep this in mind when you wish to create your character. How to create a Lost Saga Character Part III: Choosing your Specialty! Now, you've figured out your Race and the Name for your character and probably the age and other information required on the sheet, so its time to choose your characters specialty, there are six different specialties to choose from in this game: Jedi, Sith, Soldier, Agent, Smuggler, Bounty Hunter, Pilot, Engineer, and Merchant. Each of these specializations will effect your characters skills in different ways as will be listed below. *Jedi *Sith *Soldier *Agent *Smuggler *Bounty Hunter *Pilot *Engineer *Merchant How to create a Lost Saga Character Part IIa: Ranks and Character Ranks. As you might notice on each specialization, or Class, there are two different sets of Ranks. The Ranks that grant you more points in your abilities the higher you go, and the Ranks that seem more like titles that don't do much at face value. Well this section will explain what each are in pretty good detail. So listen up, and pay attention! Ranks: Ranks as you see on each specialization, give boosts to your stats every rank up you get, and even give you stats at the very beginning to aid you in creating your character. These Ranks are known as 'Statistical' Ranks, an equivalent in most roleplaying games, of a 'Level'. These things are actually pretty decently hard to get, and you have to Roleplay a lot, and earn them due to them changing your stats to higher ranks. Character Ranks: Character Ranks are a little different, but no less important in this game. Character Ranks, while at face value seem to do nothing, are titles for your characters that allow you to have more pull and sway in your story. For example a private wouldn't be able to give as many orders to their squad as a Lieutenant would be able to, and expect them to listen when a majority of them are probably higher Ranked then you. In case of Jedi and Sith this allows you to eventually graduate from your Master and become a full fledged Jedi/Sith out on your own. For Bounty Hunters it may get you better bounties the higher your rank is, so as you can see though at face value it seems like its not worth anything, its very very important for your RP experience. How to create a Lost Saga Character Part IV: Creation So you've figured out what Class you're going to be, and what skills you're going to have. But... where do you put it all? You obviously need to create a Sheet for it, right? Well there is no need to fear, for I am here to explain to you where to find the sheet and what you are to do with it! You bring to life your character by what you put on the sheet. The sheet will hold things such as personality, history, and other character building implements that you'll fill out to make your character come to life. It will also hold sections like the Skills to put your skills into that you decided to put there, skills that you'll learn over your career, and skills that you'll expand to new heights. Now, to create a sheet you will need to create an account on the Wikia website so that you can constantly alter the sheets that are on the Website. To do that you simply go up to the register button and take a little time to fill out the required sections and viola you have your own wikia account to begin editing and creating pages on different, and various Wikia websites. Now that you've done this you take a look at the Character Sheet, click 'Edit', go to source, copy and paste it, then go back to the main page, look up to the area that says 'On the Wiki, Wiki Content, and Community' and then off to the right side you should see a drop down that says 'Contribute'. Click that, and then go down to 'Add Page' and add in your character, paste the blank sheet, and finally fill it out! Add a picture if you desire! The page is completely yours to handle. That's all there is to it! How to create a Lost Saga Character Part IVa: Equipment You are probably wondering now how to gain equipment when you are creating your character. Well, to put it simply, all characters except Merchant start out with 400 Credits to spend on gathering items at character creation. You may spend them on anything on the Equipment page that you can afford. The only class that doesn't entirely follow this rule is the Bounty Hunter who gets free items at creation, and their 400 as well. You can find a list of equipment here: Equipment How to create a Lost Saga Character Part V: Introduction So, you have finally created your character and it was looked over by an Admin. Your long journey to bring your character to life in the Star Wars Universe has been completed. But wait... How does your character enter said universe? Well, an Admin runs a specialized mission that will introduce your character to the game and allow you to get familiarized with the synergizing and start you up on perhaps your own personal storyline. In doing so your character will enter the world of Star Wars to begin their lives. Upon the finishing of the Intro you'll be introduced to the Factions RP room, where you may enjoy RP with other characters during downtime from Missions. If you desire to go on specialized missions, you ask a GM to plan a mission for you, and then you go into PM with him or her and they will GM out your mission. If you want to make it a multiple person mission, you simply discuss it IC (In Character), and then discuss it with a GM and they'll create an alternate room so that you may have a Multi-Person Mission. Simple as that. So now you've created, brought to life, and are ready to play your character. Congratulations. How to create a Lost Saga Character Part Va: Ships Ships are a special thing granted to you at the end of your intro, each class has a specialized ship just for them. Each one having different stats and uses, while certain classes such as Pilot and Smuggler start with higher Ranked space ships. You can upgrade your space ship by crafting or buying parts from the Galactic Market located in the Republic and Imperial Fleets, respectively. You may also work towards buying a higher ranked space ship via your own credits. Prices will be put in the Galactic Market area of the Wiki. How to create a Lost Saga Character Part Vb: Companions How to create a Lost Saga Character Part VI: Combat Combat is rather simple in this game it's primarily rolling skills when you need them. However there are a few things that you need to take special note of. Wounds You might have noticed while building a character sheet that you have HP for your body and for specific limbs. This is because when you're attacked in your limbs, if you take enough damage to them you take penalties to anything using that limb. Here's what happens at certain HPs for limbs. *Weakened(50% hp): -10 to anything involving that limb *Broken(0% HP):-15 to anything involving that limb *Dismembered(-50%HP):The limb is simply not there any more. If your limb is broken, then there is a chance it might not heal properly, and you have permanent damage done, lowering a skill value. But usually if you get proper care the limb will heal right. If you are dismembered however then you must either get a prosthetic or get the limb regenerated somehow.